the night to remember
by brony broz
Summary: twilight and the mane 6 have a night out. everything goes wrong when a drunken spell send them to a strange new land


THE NIGHT TO REMEMBER.

It was a peace full day in equestria, a warm day. Down at sugar cube corner twilight and the rest of the mane six. talking about the night there going to have. "It's going to be the best party ever." said pinkie pie jumping up and down. "You're right sugar cube,we haven't had a night out in a long time." Said applejack. "where are we going tonight?" twilight said with confusion in her voice. "It's the most fabulous little place." rarity announced. "We should go and get ready." said twilight as heading to the library. The rest said little and parted there ways, to go get ready.

"Why cant I come with you twilight?" spike complained as he walked up the stairs with twilight. "Because spike, you're not old enough. They wouldn't let you in,and you're not ready for alcohol." said twilight while getting ready for the night ahead. " But but but. I won't drink I just want to be with rarity." "No spike you're not coming I would let you if I could, but I cant." twilight said now being very strict. "Ok fine." said spike with tears in his eyes, as he walked to his bed. "Spike don't be like this, I will make it up to you when I get home. I promise." said twilight, as leaving to meet up with her friends.

It wasn't long before twilight reached sugar cube corner. She was the first one there, now feeling guilty that she didn't take more time to comfort spike. Soon after everypony flooded in. without saying a word rarity galloped off, everypony fallowed her knowing she was the only one that knew where the club was. In a short amount of time they were there. It was the strangest thing they have seen. Glowing lights and A big sign that said, all ponies welcome. This seemed like a promising night, but everything will be turned upside down.

They entered the club, with little to no wait. As rarity has been here several times before. When they went in they realized the club was grouped off. DJ pawn-3 playing some songs in the middle of the club, the drunks at the end of the bar, then the VIP area in the back. "Ok everypony lets have a party" said pinkie hoping to the dance floor. As they followed they realized something, the dance floor was crowded. They soon seen what looked like trixie. "She's here" said rarity. "What the hay is she going here." said applejack. "lisin up everypony there is enough trixie to go around." said trixie being engulfed in the crowd of ponies.

Soon after the gang was pushed off the dance floor ,by the mass number of ponies.

They made there way over to the bar. They started drinking, just a little not to much. They soon got tired of all the commotion of trixie. "This need to be about 20% cooler." said the annoyed rainbow dash. " I got a idea, lets turn this into a drinking game. Every time trixie says the great and powerful trixie lets all do a shot." said applejack with a grin. There were all up to it. As the night went on and the shots racked up, they soon became very tipsy. The usually shy fluttershy became very loud and outgoing. "Don't you just love this place a no I do, it has a lot of lights and pretty colors." said fluttershy as she rambled on talking to who ever would lisin.

Pinkie pie had the opposite affect. She became very quiet and to her self. She soon started to talk to her self and curl up in tn a ball. They soon drifted off from each. Except rainbow dash and applejack they soon became very competitive. "I can drink more than you can in 10 seconds flat." said a cocky rainbow dash. "You up to a challenge rainbow?" said applejack. "Sure am." "Hey bartender five rounds of the hardest drinks you got." said applejack leaning up against the bar. The bartender have her a smurk and went to the back room. She soon came out with a bright green drink, she handed the shots to the drunk ponies. "On three we down all the shots." said rainbow dash. "one two three."

they said as they drank there shots. They soon became overwhelmed with the bitterness of the shot. They both dropped on all fours by the strength of the shot. "To easy" a shaken rainbow dash said with a grin. "I know we need something stronger. I bet twilight has a spell for something stronger." said applejack. Twilight had overheard the conversation. "I think I know a book all about drink making spells. But rarity will have to do something for me." "Speaking of rarity we're is she." said rainbow dash. It didn't take to much looking to see rarity dance with some stallions. "Hey sugar cube get over here." said apple jack. "What is darling?" said rarity leaving the stallions. "Rarity can you do something for me to cheer up spike." said the pleading twilight. "my spikey wikey is sad, I shall do anything." said rarity. "ok Sugar cube get pinkie and fluttershy, we are going to twilight's place." said applejack looking at rainbow dash. She went into the crowed of ponies. She found fluttershy talking to DJ pawn-3, she had hardly noticed the over energetic pony. "Do you like animal? Because I do. I have all sorts of animals, I would love it if you came and play with them..." fluttershy rambled of. "Fluttershy applejack wants to see you."said rainbow dash looking around for pinkie pie. She found pinkie asleep curling up with a bottle. Rainbow dash just put her on her back and headed back to the group. When rainbow dash returned they headed out.

They walked out of the club around three in the morning. Twilight opened the door to her library, they all stumbled in laughing and giggling. Pinkie pie now woke up and started to jump around. "Spike wake up. I have something that will cheer you up." said twilight walking up the stairs. The sudden smell of alcohol hit spike. "What do you want twilight." said spike with anger in his voice. "Rarity is here to cheer you up." after hearing those words spike ran down the wooden stairs. As spike starred at rarity twilight's voice from upstairs yelled out. "Rarity can you do what we talked about?"

"anything for spikey wikey." said rarity. Those words made spike heart rate go up and he was starting to sweat. His imagination was going wild of what they meant by that. "spike darling come close to me." said rarity with a grin. Soon the closer spike got the more her started to sweat. The smell of alcohol got stronger the closer he got. Soon when they were as close as they could get rarity leaned in and kissed him. Spike felt a sudden jolt through his body. The kiss lasted a mere 5 seconds, but to spike it seemed like ages. "So spike how was that." said applejack as she stumbled towards him. "It was awsm..." spike couldn't say anything at all he was to shocked to speak. As they all laughed rainbow dash interrupted the laughter with a nudge to twilight. "So about that alcohol book." "Oh yes, just give me a second to find it." said twilight. She soon came back with a thick book. She opened it and began to read through it. "What about this one rainbow." said twilight. "It's awesome lets do this, applejack get over here." said rainbow dash with a grin. This attracted a lot of attention everypony soon crowded apple jack and rainbow dash. Twilight's horn soon lit up with a bright purple glow. Then a small bottle appeared on the floor a few feet away. They soon got four shot glasses and filled them up. The rest of the group was done with drinking for the night. But applejack and rainbow dash were still in there drinking contest. They soon drank there two shots. The extreme bitterness of the shot overwhelmed them. This shot wasn't like others, them suddenly dropped to the ground. It took them a little wile to recover. "Now that was awesome." said rainbow dash. "Ok sugar cube lets do one more and this time make it extreme." said applejack. Twilight looked trough the book and her horn lit up. But something different happened. The purple glow expanded and engulfed the group. They soon we're telaported to some land they did not recognized.

Everypony telaported even spike, they were all knocked out. They soon awaken to find that they were in a clearing, to what look like a dense forest. "What the hay is going on here." said a confused applejack. As they all got up they their heads hurt. "Am I the only one who has a hangover?" twilight asked the group. They all nodded there heads in agreement. "Well well well. How is everypony today." said spike grinning knowing that he is causing them pain. His loud voice high pitch voice set a jolt of pain through them. Without saying anything else she walked over to the nearest tree and collected the items together. She soon came back with a can full of a green drink. They all knew what it was. They soon one by one began they took mouth fulls of the drink in till there was none left. The drink tasted like rotten eggs but after a hour there hangovers went away. "Does anyone know how we got here?" asked rarity. They all shrugged, they came to the conclusion that none of them could remember the night before. "All I remember is you guys walking into the library drunk. And something else." said spike now blushing. "What is it spike, we need to know all you can remember." said twilight.

"Well it was when you got back, and you told rarity to help cheer me up and...she...well."said spike "OUT WITH IT." yelled the group. "Rarity kissed me." said spike as he hid his face. "That's it sugar cube, that's all right." said applejack nudging spike. "Spike do u have any scrolls with you, we need to send a message of what happened to celestia." said twilight. "no I don't twilight sorry." said spike. They soon to wander off. They soon came across what looked like ponyvile. "Finally now I can get the mood off hoofs." said a relived rarity. As they walked to the town the noticed something all the ponies were on leashes and they were being walked by dragons. "What the hay is going on hear." said a confused applejack. As they walked into town a large dragon came up to them "Dragon were is your leash, you need a leash to walk your pets." said the dragon in a deep tone. "sorry sir. I didn't know." said spike. "Spike, I don't think we are in equestria anymore." said twilight.

As they walked around the town they seen gruesome things ponies being wiped, and made to do forced labor. Ponies rebelling only to be eattin alive. The group witnessed the horror of what this new land is. "We must get out of this horrid place." said a frightened rarity. "maybe I can telaport us back to equestria." said twilight as her horn lit up. Her horn shined wit a purple glow. The glow soon consumed them. Then a spark shot through them, but nothing happened the shock burnt the tips of there mane. "Uh-twilight what happened? Asked fluttershy. "I don't know fluttershy, it must be that I don't know were we are exactly so we cant be sent back." said twilight. The light show from twilight's spell caused some attention. "HEY CONTROLL YOURE PONIES." said one of the dragon guards. After that he pulled out a whip and whipped twilight on the flank. Blood came out from the whip, she cried out in pain. "It's ok twi, fight that pain." said applejack comforting twilight.

They soon headed back to the woods were they were safe from the dragons. They built a tiny building where they could hide. They all slept that night curled up together.

END OF CAPTER 1


End file.
